Problem: A silver pair of socks costs $$55$, which is $5$ times as much as a gold sweater costs. How much does the gold sweater cost?
Explanation: The cost of the silver pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the gold sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$55 \div 5$ $$55 \div 5 = $11$ A gold sweater costs $$11$.